


Something Like Doubt

by pocketcucco



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcucco/pseuds/pocketcucco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Haytham has to wonder why anyone in their right mind would let Connor steer a ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Doubt

Haytham wasn't quite sure what to expect when Connor told him that he had a way to pursue Church across the high seas. Perhaps the Assassins had some sort of transport that he hadn't been made aware of yet (though that seemed terribly unlikely). Or maybe Connor had a contact of his in mind.

The last thing Haytham expected was to see his son in full captain's garb and shouting commands to the crew of a ship he called the Aquila. The boy was barely more than a pup, and some fool had seen it fit to throw him behind the wheel of a ship. (Not the biggest and best ship he'd seen, of course, but still a ship nonetheless.)

"You must be joking," Haytham had said when he saw Connor adjusting the front of his trifold hat. "Is this vessel yours?"

Connor was unimpressed. "Do you want to find Church or not?"

"Of course I do. I'm just curious if letting you pilot this ship is even safe."

The older, more grizzled man that he'd taken for the captain came up and slapped Connor on the back. "It's perfectly safe! This lad learned from the best."

Haytham met the older man's gaze with a frown. And he turned back to Connor, who was shouting further orders to the men readying the sails.

"Very well, then. For now I put my life in your hands," he told his son. Connor regarded him with the slightest of smirks. One that, for whatever reason, set Haytham on edge.

"How many years of experience do you have?" he asked, brushing the feeling away.

"How many years of experience do you have?"

The corner of Haytham's mouth quirked. The boy had his own sharp tongue. But he didn't let his amusement show, and instead countered with: "Does that matter when you're the one holding the wheel?"

"I do not see you offering up a ship."

"I do not appear to be as fortunate as you."

Connor gave a short 'hmph' at that.

"The boy has several good years of experience under his belt," the older man said with an air of almost fatherly pride. Haytham felt a sting of jealousy, though he would never admit to it.

"It would seem that I'm blessed with a son of many talents," he said with some measure of sincerity. Connor gave him a quick glance over his shoulder. Too quick, unfortunately, for Haytham to see his expression.


End file.
